What make you attracted to
by Princess.Duckling
Summary: T.v show. Interviewing naruto character and why they are attracted to a certain person. RnR. Pairings inside! Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there readers! I might make this a two-shot depending on how this ends! So enjoy and leave a comment or review!:) SasuSaku NaruHina KibaIno ShikaTema and NejiTen! I don't own Naruto. If I do pigs would fly!**

**What makes you attracted to…guys?**

**xXxXxXxXx**

Me: Ok. On today's show we'll be inviting several guests. They will answer the same question. Yes there is only one question to answer. We'll be asking our ladies. First, let's welcome our guests!

-Sakura, Tenten, Ino, Hinata and Temari enters-

Me: Please take a seat.

-Takes seats-

Me: Ok. So the question tonight is…-drum rolls- dun dun dun!

Sakura: Cut the drum rolls out and tell us the fucking question before I decide to punch your guts out and then make you slowly eat it and then I'll sta-

Me: Ok. Ok. I get the point! Geez! You didn't need to be so violent. Ok. So the question is. What makes you attracted to guys? Hinata. Since I'm being evil I'm going to pick you. What makes you attracted to Naruto?

Hinata: Um..Um…He's cool?

Me: And…Anything else you want to add to that?

Hinata: Can I says anything I want to?

Me: Yes.

Hinata: Ok. I'm attracted to Naruto because he's an idiot and probably too much of an idiot to know how to cheat on me! Mwuahahaha! Your all mine Naruto-kun!-more evil laughs-

-Everyone sweat drops-

Me: Well…That was interesting Hinata. So…Let's see. Sakura! Why are you attracted to Sasuke?

Sakura: I dunno. I like emo boys. Like Bad boys!

Me: So you even liked him more when he left the village and turned erm…Bad?

Sakura: YEAH!-Punches fist in the air-

Me: Well, are there any other reasons that you are attracted to him?

Sakura: He's hot. Cool. Perfect. Smart. Handsome. And did I mention hot?

Me: Yes you did mention hot Sakura.

Ino: -hits me on the head- It's suppose to be rhetorical dumbass!

Me:-Rubbing the BIG bruise- I'm surprise you even knew what the word rhetorical meant! But since you tried to murder me, Ino. You can answer next. What makes you attracted to Kiba?

Ino: He's caring-whisper-only to his dogs but he treats me like shit.-Speak normal again- He's super hot. With a six pack. Well built muscle on his arms. And he's funny.

Me: But you guys are an odd couple aren't you?

Ino: Yeah. Least expected from all our friends. But hey, let's just say that Kiba should thank Akamaru. That dog won my love points.

Me: Uh…Yeah…So Tenten. Temari. Which one of you girls would want to go first?

Tenten: Age before beauty Tema-chan!

Temari: Fine!

Me: So…er…Temari. Why are you attracted to Shikamaru?

Temari: He doesn't care if I boss him around. I like it when men lets the women be in charge.

Me: So you're like his boss? Isn't it supposed to be the other way round?

Temari: Yes, like I said. He thinks it's to 'troublesome' to be in control.

Sakura:-whispering to Me- No wonder why Shikamaru looks more unhappy these nowadays!

Temari: I heard that!-points accusingly at Sakura-

Sakura: Just stating the truth!-puts both hands up to show innocence-

Me: Can you two fight when it's time for a commercial break? I mean it's almost time anyways.

Sakura and Temari: Fine!

Me: Ok. So last but not least. Tenten. So why are you attracted to Neji?

Tenten: Because I like his hair.

Me: Is that all?

Tenten: Pretty much. What else is there in that jerky bastard? Except one thing though.

Me: His hair?

Tenten: Yeah. That and his god like looks!

Me: Uh…Well, we'll be back after the commercial break with the guys on this time!

**xXxXxXxXx**

**So I've decided that I'm going to make another chapter! Please leave a comment or review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there fans and readers! The last chap of 'What make you attracted to'. Thanks for the people who actually reviewed. It made my day! I also want to ask you guys something. Do you know what an AU is? If any of you readers do please tell me! I will appreciate it! **

**I don't own Naruto! If I did. Then Karin is not evil! (which is why I don't own Naruto!)**

**Enjoy.**

**xXxXxXxXx**

Me: Here we are again. Now it's the guys turn!

-Guys enters.-

Me: Please take a seat.-points at chairs-

-Guys take seats-

Me: Let's the fun begin. So we will ask you guys the same question as we asked the girls. What makes you attracted to…?

The Guys: O.O –Looks at each other-

Me: Pfft…You guys look like you're gonna die. Since none of you are volunteering to go first we'll go by the order the girls went. So first. Naruto. Why are you attracted to Hinata?

Naruto: Um…Cause she's nice and cute.

Me: Anything else?

Naruto: Yeah! She cooks great RAMEN!

Me: So it all come downs to the ramen?-anime sweat drop-

Me: Anyways. So next. We shall ask the almighty chicken ass hair-do Uchiha! So Sasuke why are you attracted to Sakura?

Sasuke: Hn.

Me: ….WTF is that suppose to mean?

Sakura: Sa-su-ke-kun. If-you-don't-answer-truthfully-then-there'll-be-consequences.-Cracks knuckles every time there's a space.

Sasuke: -Gulped- Er…She's nice, beautiful, smart and she's not obsessive like the fangirls.

Me: That's much better Sasuke. See, everyone can speak proper sentences consist of more than 3 words.-nodding head- Ok. Next. The one and only….KIBA! So Kiba why are you attracted to Ino?

Kiba: I don't know. Akamaru told me to give her a try. I guess it turned out good?

Me: But aren't you allergic to the flowers and isn't she more interested in the dog?

Kiba: -Sneeze- Yeah I'm pretty much allergic to the flowers and I guess I have to thank Akamaru for being so damn cute. He can get me pretty ladies.

Ino:-Whacks Kiba on the head-When you said 'ladies' are you saying that you're cheating on me?

Kiba: No! I swear Ino. I'll never cheat on you! Please don't kill me!-Ino turns to a killing machine-MUUUUMMY!

Me: There you go. A grown man crying for his mum. Let's focus our attention more on the show anyways. Hmm….Who's next? Oh yes. Shikamaru. Why are you attracted to Temari?

Shikamaru: She's smarter than the other girls. It's more fun to play games with her. Anyways she's always in control so I don't have to really plan things out. She's the one with the plan. This is getting troublesome. Do I have to say more?

Me: No. That's enough. Last but not least. Neji! Why are you attracted to Tenten?

Neji: She's the only one that can understand my talk about 'destiny' and all that shit. Anyways she's my best friend. The only one that can understand my emotions.

Me: So you like…can get emotional?

Tenten: Yep. He gets these weird nervous breakdown. Especially when he forgets to take his pills!

Me: Uh….Thanks for the info Tenten. And thank you viewers for tuning in! That's all for tonight's show. Bye!

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

**So how was it? Good? Bad? Please review. And if you have any request in making oneshots or fanfics. You can pm me!:P Thx!**


End file.
